


Possessing Something Precious

by Risukage



Series: Estimeric Week: Shenanigans in Seven Parts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: This week we celebrate one of our favorite Heavensward pairings with Aymeric and Estinien. Hell yeah!! With one prompt a day, you all get seven little one-shots that range from fluffy sweet to super spicy! Enjoy your meal. ;)Day 4 Prompt: Vacation
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estimeric Week: Shenanigans in Seven Parts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	Possessing Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

> //It's time for a vacation! We all know where and how it's going to go, just get comfy and enjoy.
> 
> Also, I avoided the obvious "Sex on the Beach" pun for the title because we're above such things, and because I felt like being clever. :P//

Disembarking from the ferry at Costa del Sol, Aymeric stepped aside to let Estinien do the same, smiling as he took a deep breath of the salty sea air and felt the warm tingle of the sun on his skin. How long had it been since he had felt this? Certainly, he traveled enough for business to places like this, but for pleasure?

…

Had he ever?

He gasped when Estinien pinched his bottom, a subtle hint to help him with their gear, and from his smirk, him just being a bother. “Not moving quickly enough for you, am I?” huffed the Lord Commander with a smile.

“That and you’ll burn if we don’t get you into some shade soon,” was the off-handed reply as Estinien walked away, still smirking.

“I am hardly the delicate sort, thank you, and further, aren’t you concerned about the same?”

“As I’m the one still wearing long sleeves, no. Now hurry up, _Ser Aymeric,_ we’ve got a tent to set up so you can finally have a fucking vacation.”

The playful use of an honorific made Aymeric blush, and he adjusted the angle of the wide-brimmed hat that kept the sun out of his eyes, then picked up the rest of what they had brought and walked quickly to keep up with Estinien’s long but unhurried stride. “I am surprised that you agreed to go along with this, I had not thought you the sort to engage in idleness.”

“No, but neither are you, and you need me to make sure you relax. Especially since Lucia insisted, at spearpoint.” The Azure Dragoon grinned at his companion at the way that another blush crept all the way to his hairline. Pouting a little, Aymeric shivered a little at the memory.

“She didn’t need to chase me out of the office like that, I’d have gone, I just needed to finish one last thing! Though I’m more amazed that she got Gae Bolg from you like that, I’d have expected you to put up more of a fight.”

With a shrug, Estinien looked completely unbothered. “She caught me by surprise. Also, she’s _terrifying_ when she needs to be and I respect that. I didn’t think you’d be able to vault the desk like that, either, especially without a running start.” Aymeric sputtered in embarrassment, while the other man gestured and changed the direction of their travel. “Here, this way, I scouted it last I was in this area. It’s secluded but still has access to the ocean and a place to set up the tent out of the sun and weather.”

Recovering a little, Aymeric teased back. “Oh? You took some time from adventuring to look for a place to relax a while?”

“Of course I did, how else would I know where to bring you?” The casual, off-handed remark made Aymeric stumble, and he felt his cheeks grow hot again, though not from the sun. “And while it’s hardly luxury it is better than our Temple Knight days, and I know you’d be uncomfortable by being _too_ comfortable.”

The blush changed from embarrassment to flattered, and Aymeric chuckled softly. Estinien was a man of action, not words, and what words he did use were always carefully chosen. For him to talk so much and so comfortably made Aymeric happier than he could express, and for once he was the one without anything to say. He followed his guide, taking in the scenery as they walked, and after walking a bit north of the port town along the coast they came upon an area that was rocky, not sandy. Aymeric mentally agreed that this was indeed a good place; far enough to have privacy, but be close enough just in case. Further, because it was nothing but smooth, water-worn stone, there was less sand and grit to get into things.

The path to where Aymeric assumed they would set up was somewhat hazardous with angled, wet stones, and his pace slowed as he carefully picked his way across. As expected of the dragoon, Estinien nimbly made his way to their camp site and set down his gear, then returned to take Aymeric’s, earning a sputter of protest. “I am hardly helpless, dear, I can-” His protests were cut off when he lost his footing, and he was saved from falling by Estinien grabbing him by the arm, with relaxed ease that was nearly insulting. “...Thank you…”

With a knowing smile that bordered on a smirk, Estinien set down the remaining cargo and began to set up the tent, something much sturdier and a bit larger than the ones they had shared before. Aymeric set out and organized what he would need but otherwise left him to it, as it was supposed to be a one-person thing, and he seemed to enjoy the activity. He busied himself with setting up a fire pit, and once the tent was up moved everything inside.

Estinien had been right; for all of his status and growing up with comforts, Aymeric was often uncomfortable with _luxury,_ and as such this simple but comfortable setup was acceptable. Further, it reminded him of their early days together, something that the dragoon was likely exploiting, and that suited him.

Inside, he removed the hat and his shirt, pulling out his swim garment and enjoying the way that Estinien undressed him with his eyes. It was far from the first time that they had seen each other in some state of undress (or full-out nudity), but it flattered him that the stoic man still found him so desirable and openly expressed it. He put on a bit of a show as he removed shoes, trousers, and smalls, then gasped when Estinien pulled him close to nuzzle and lick the crease of his leg and hip, growling softly. Before Aymeric could do or say anything, Estinien chuckled and swatted the knight's bottom and took the swim shorts from his hand, tossing them aside.

"Ah! I will need those to-"

"No you won't," Estinien grinned, "we're completely hidden in this spot, and I _will_ have you wear naught but a smile while we are here. And perhaps a thin veil of sweat."

This boldness was unexpected, as well as his eloquence, and Aymeric blushed all the way to his chest. "But-"

"Yes, you have a nice one and I want to look at it a bit more," interrupted the silver-haired man, "further, if you want to be pragmatic about it, when was the last time that you could go without ten layers of everything?" He took off his own shirt and his grin connected his ears, and Aymeric swore that he had grown fangs. "Forget society and propriety and shit, just let go a bit and relax." Tossing aside his own trousers, he licked his lips, making Aymeric shiver. "Don't make me tie you down to behave. Then again, I rather hope you will."

Aymeric had lost just about everything by this point; control over himself and the conversation, the conversation itself, and almost his mind as he imagined Estinien binding him and then, completely at his mercy, he would be used and pleasured and-

Laughing warmly and darkly, Estinien discarded his own smalls, then reached into one of the bags for a small, specific bottle, making Aymeric gasp again. "You're more eager than I had expected. Well, looks like I'll need to wear you out a little bit first."

He hadn't intended for it, but all of, well, _everything_ had left him fantastically aroused, which was apparently something else that Estinien had been working toward. The way that the dragoon opened the bottle, coated two fingers, pulled him close again, slid them inside, and began sucking him nearly made Aymeric's knees buckle. The man was simply _feral_ right now and...he liked it. A lot. He did not often act like this back in Ishgard, only when they had shared a tent or bed together, and even then he was careful of listening ears. Here, they were completely alone. Was this what he was really like? This passion and desire, finally set free to consume them both, and he shuddered at the thought and as Estinien took him deeply into his mouth.

It was only for a minute, however, as Estinien pulled away and spanked his partner roughly, enjoying the moan that Aymeric made. "I will have you now, on your knees away from me. And I _will_ hear your voice, so I had better hear you scream for me, or I will tie you up and deny you release."

This time Aymeric's knees did give out, collapsing into the other man's arms and being kissed deeply and thoroughly. Another sharp swat to his other side, Estinien bit his ear, sucking hard as he stroked himself. "On your knees, _now_."

Complying with the command, Aymeric shivered with pleasure. They never hurt or pushed each other too far. It was a play of power and respect, and it satisfied them both to dominate and submit when they needed it, for control or release, and right now they both knew who wanted what. No, they _needed_ it, craved it. He moaned loudly when he felt something flick across his entrance, then probe it firmly. Halone have mercy, Estinien was licking him! Pre dripped from the tip of his aching member as Estinien growled with satisfaction, enjoying the way that Aymeric was almost completely undone just from lips, tongue, and fingers. He began to wonder how long he would have to wait for his partner to take him the rest of the way, then realized that he was to need to beg for it.

"Es...tinien… Please, I…" All he got was a lazy hum of curiosity in reply. "Please, dear, I need it. You, please, hurry…"

"You need what now?" purred Estinien, teasing the tight pucker with a fingertip.

"You, I need- AH-!" He moaned when he was spanked again, understanding the unspoken command. "Fuck me, dear, please, hard as you can. Use me until I can take no more. Fill me and mark me as yours."

Another growl, this time of satisfaction, Estinien sat up, gripped Aymeric's hips, and hilted hard in one thrust. Tangling his fingers into the dark curls with one hand, he spanked sharply once more with the other. "Your will shall be done, _Lord Commander._ "

Aymeric's moan was absolutely indecent, and he clawed at the bedroll as he was mounted and used, almost feeling as though he were a heretic being taken by a dragon, and _that_ thought nearly made him climax alone.

Feeling him tighten, Estinien pulled his partner up against his chest, biting his ear again. "You thought of something. Tell me what it was," he demanded in a low growl. Aymeric gasped it out and moaned again when Estinien bit hard on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a dark mark, and clawed red lines down his chest. "I was Nidhogg's vessel a time, so you are not incorrect. You would play at being a dragonfucker? Hmm, you imagine yourself to be Saint Shiva, then? I think that I do not mind such a thing. Very well."

He bit the other side, reaching up to roughly pinch a nipple, hissing with delight at the sound that Aymeric made, tugging and rolling it between his fingers as he fucked into him relentlessly. "Beg me, heretic, I would hear your pleas for my permission to give you release."

A ragged, desperate moan ripped from Aymeric's throat, his mind almost too clouded with lust to think. "Please, my dragon, use me as your vessel and fill me with your essence. I...am yours to be claimed and taken as you desire."

"Very good." Estinien changed hands, pinching and tweaking the other one while he grasped Aymeric's leaking member, pumping firmy as he bit his shoulder, pounding hard into him, and with a sobbing gasp, the knight spilled himself on his lover's hand. Estinien stroked him until he had nothing left to give, then pushed him down onto the bedroll, wrapping his arms under Aymeric's body to grip his shoulders, needing the leverage to rut harder and faster into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Almost overstimulated, Aymeric's voice was nearly raw from moans of hedonistic pleasure, until Estinien finally tensed and came, shuddering as he continued thrusting into his lover, unable to stop until he, too, was empty. Collapsing atop him, the dragoon panted for breath, his head spinning, then pushed himself up onto his elbows to withdraw, although he had softened enough that he was halfway out anyway. Carefully, he rolled Aymeric onto his back, brushing the dark hair out of his face and caressing his cheek, his own eyes full of concern and care.

"Are you alright, dearest? I didn't hurt you?"

Unable to speak for a moment, Aymeric shook his head, then reached up to twine his arms around the dragoon's neck, giving him breathless, hungry kisses, all the while whispering praise and thanks. Estinien let his hands wander the other man's body, smiling and growling again, though it was of satisfaction.

"Love you," he murmured, nuzzling Aymeric's neck, "feels good to please you."

Aymeric pulled his partner close to hug him, tracing his fingers up and down his back. "I love you as well. Thank you. For everything."

They lay there a while longer, almost dozing, until Estinien playfully began nibbling on anything within reach and tickling everywhere else. Untangling themselves from each other, Aymeric took a towel so he could sprawl out in the sun, and Estinien tossed his own next to the lounging man so he could dive into the water for a swim.

Chin resting on his arms, Aymeric watched the way Estinien moved with elegant grace, and the play and shift of his muscles. He was toned, not bulky, and Aymeric nearly felt drunk from drinking in so much, his partner's body was so intoxicating. Emerging from the water and wringing out his hair, he moved with a casual confidence that Aymeric never saw in Ishgard. He wondered if maybe, perhaps, they should take a vacation more often…

They dressed a bit later as the sun went down, wearing casual clothes suited to the climate (and culture of Costa del Sol!), and strolled to the port town to find dinner at one of the seaside restaurants. Even with other people around again Estinien was still at ease, though he almost seemed possessive of him, and Aymeric chuckled. When Estinien inquired about his amusement, he bared his teeth in a dark grin at Aymeric's answer.

"Of course. You are _mine_."

This made the knight shiver pleasantly, and he laughed when Estinien nibbled his neck again. Oh yes, they would definitely need to take a vacation again!

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more intersting (and often better!) stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
